Discotheque Love
by Alexye Sawada
Summary: Len invita Alexe-chan à la soirée dansante à la discothèque mais celle-ci ne lui donna aucune nouvelle. Quoi faire quand sa meilleure amie ne donne pas de nouvelle? Que fait-elle? Personne ne le sait, on les découvre là-bas sans aucun d'eux ne le sachent.


Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement pour avoir une réponse d'elle. Ma soeur me regarde en riant de moi, je stresse au maximum. J'ai eu beau lui téléphoné mais elle ne répond pas, je lui téléphone sur son cellulaire, sans réponse, je lui envoie des messages textes, rien non plus, je regarde pour voir si elle est en ligne, non, pas connectée, je regarde mes messages, non plus, mais que lui prend-t-elle pour ne pas me donner de nouvelle comme ça? Elle sait que je vais me tortuer l'esprit à force de stresser mais je me calma. J'alla me prendre une bouteille quand je commença à en boire, mon cellulaire sonna ce qui me fis recracher mon eau. Maudit téléphone! Je laissa ma bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir et je décrocha sur une Miku mode fan girl. J'aurais dû m'en douter, car c'était Ievan Polkka qui a joué comme sonnerie, je sens que je vais m'énerver encore une fois. Elle appel pour me dire qu'elle a trouvé la robe de Ciel Phantomhive! Juste pour ça? Je referma mon téléphone, j'alla m'enfermer dans ma chambre en claqaunt la porte, sous le regard surpris de ma chère soeur jumelle, qui devait rire maintenant. Je suis entrain de devenir aussi pire qu'une fille, c'est vrai qu'à force d'être celui qui fait tout, malgré que ma soeur déeint sur moi maintenant... Je suis vraiment un idiot, le pire de tous maintenant. J'étais encore habillé de jeans troué, d'un chandail à manche courte rouge et une queue de cheval basse, je soupira, je savais très bien que faire plaisir à Mikuo allait me trahir. Non, c'est que l'on est entrain de monter une voiture de course pour faire un Mario Kart à notre façon pour le fun. Le temps que monsieur soit été chercher les pièces manquantes, moi j'étais entrain de remonter les pièces qui ont lâché encore une fois. À la fin de cette journée, j'étais rendu un blond rendu noir, les tâches d'huile, je pouvais bien être noir aussi. Juste le fait d'imaginer ma chère amie à ma place me fit rire.

P.O.V Alexya-Kira

Une journée où mon téléphone cellulaire me lâcha à la dernière minute, mon frère qui est en possesion de l'autre téléphone. Lui, quand il parle avec ça chère petite amie, qui est aussi ma meilleure amie, c'est un enfer, des fois entre lui et moi, je me demande lequel des deux est aussi pire qu'une fille. Étant uen fille moi-même, j'ai plutôt une ressemble à un gars qu'à ce que je suis normalement. J'ai passé la journée chez les Hatsune, j'étais avec Miku, elle qui regardait les cosplay que j'avais apporté et moi entrain de travailler sur notre project dans la court arrière de chez elle. Malgré la chaleur qui faisait dehors, je continua de travailler sur mon bolide de course, car où j'habite, il n'y a pas de garage et en plus c'est au dernier étage. Je vie dans un appartement juste à côté de chez mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il y en a qui doit m'imaginer entrain de travailler comme un gars sur ce fichu bolide que Miku n'a pas voulu travaillé dessu. Qui se tape toute la job de le finir? Moi! Quand j'ai eu fini, j'avais les cheveux avec des tâches noires, autant que sur les vêtements et dans le visage. Après avoir tout rangé et rentré le bolide dans le garage, où j'y trouva deux idiots entrain de débattre sur je ne sais quoi encore. Comme toujours, je donna un petit coup de peid, sur les pieds qui dépassaient du bolide, et un regard mauvais à Mikuo, j'avais compris que c'était que de moi, que l'on parlait. Ils changeront dont jamais eux. Après avoir fini de rentrer le bolide, je rentra, prendre une douche pour être prête pour la soirée à la discothèque. Dès que j'ai eue fini avec la douche, Miku m'emporta dans sa chambre pour me préparer pour la soirée, elle m'a habillé comme Rin dans Discotheque Love. J'ai aucune chance de sortir vivante si ça continue.

P.O.V Len

J'étais habillé comme dans le clip, je m'étais enfin décidé à y aller avec ou sans elle. Rendu à la discotheque je mis à parler avec plusieurs personnes que je connaissais. À force d'avancer, mon regard tomba sur une jeune femme, d'environ mon âge et je dirais, de ma grandeur, elle discutait avec d'autres garçcons, je ne suis pas jaloux...bon, un peu! Je la regdais d'où j'étais, je commençais à rougir. Au moins, c'est pas Rin. Elle avait de l'air de bien s'amuser, malgré ma jalousie envers eux, car j'aimerais l'avoir pour moi seule, lui parlé. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais, je ne dis n'importe, je sais que je vais dire tes conneries si je vais lui parlé, je vais encore perdre la tête avec ça, comme j'ai été oubligé par Nee-san. Elle dansait au rythme de la musique, à vrai dire, le DJ à mis un Shota Shota Fever Miracle Tonight, ce qui m'énerva, mais je me retenais, je ne suis pas un SHOTA! La boule de Disco se reflettait dans yeux bleu nuit, je sentais mon coeur battre la chamade, jespèrais que ça serait la fin, mais ça continuait. Chaque fois que je voulais lui parler, d'autre gars s'interposaient entre elles et moi, pour lui parlé. J'avais beau me dire que si je pouvais utiliser une formule magique, je els aurai fait disparaître. Mais, cela est impossible, mais si elle m'ignorait complètement, je ferai quoi? Je m'imaginais n'importe quoi encore, quand je revenue à la réalité, j'ai pris un risque, lui parlé sans perde la tête en disant des conneries en lui parlant, en plus je lui proposa de venir danser avec moi.

-Salut, je suis Len!^^ *idiot, t'es complètement fou mon vieux, reprend toi, crétin!*

-huh? Je suis Alexya-Kira. ^^ *Il est cute! Ah, réveille, c'est pas le temps de faire une folle de toi, la grande!*

Ce nom, ça sonnait comme une mélodie dans ma tête qui ne pouvait se passer. Je eus un déclique, son prénom, il me rappelait quelqu'un, ou plutôt, une jeune adolescente, de 16ans que je suis amoureux mais que je n'ai jamais réussi à lui avouer mes sentiments, mais si elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments...impossible.

-*Courrage, t'es capable, mon vieux!* Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse?^^''' *lui tend la main*

-Bien sûre, avec plaisir même!^^ *met sa main dans la sienne*

P.O.V Alexya-Kira

J'adore danser, mais c'était impossible avec tous ces gars qui me parlaient, malgré que la grande partie d'eux, était de mes amis que je connais ou qu'ils étaient dans mes classes. Quand je l'ai vu, mon coeur ne battait que pour lui, me faisant rougir, sans qu'il le remarque. Je souhaitais que ça soit mon imagination qui me donnait cette illusion, mais en réalité, c'était vrai. Quand il est venu me parler, je sentais mon coeur qui voulait soritr, je resta le plus normale que possible, car normalement, je suis timide et jalouse, quand il parlait avec d'autres filles, je me suis dit que si la magie existerait, je les aurais fait disparaître, je me connais, je ne l'avouerais jamais que je suis amoureuse de lui. Quand il s'est nommé, j'ai un déclique, je me souviens, c'est lui, mon meilleur ami, Len Kagamine, le même garçon dont je suis amoureuse et que je n'ose pas avouer mes sentiments de peur que celui me rejette, autant que s'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, que faire? Il proposa de danser avec lui, sur Discotheque Love, j'accepta avec joie, depuis le temps que je rêves de danser avec lui, je me sens plus confiante maintenant, je vais lui avouer mes sentiments. Rester-moi même.

-*arrête de de danser* Len-kun... j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-*idem* Oui?

- Je t'aime! Je t'ai toujours aimé depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai jamais été capable de t'avouer mes sentiments jusqu'à maintenant!

- ^/^ Moi aussi, je me sentais ridicule de penser le contraire au lieu de te le dire aussi, moi aussi d'ailleur.

P.O.V Len/Alexya-Kira

Je te promet que je resterais toujours à tes côters, personnes ne peut nous séaprer, nous somme qu'un, maintenant. Je l'aime à la folie, il est mon Shota!8D -' Ça recommence avec ça!-' Arrête de te plaindre, je dis souvent ça et tu chiale jamais, c'est maintenant que tu parles? Je peux parler maintenant? Vas-y! Merci! Moi aussi, je l'aime, elle a tout pour me plaire, malgré son mauvais caractère (Je t'ai entendu Len!) ce qui me dérange pas non plus, que tu te sois reconnue, Alexe! (Tu vas me le payer, le shota!) Le même shota que t'aime avec sa robe d'Imitation Black, et le même qui fait des clips Visual kei en robe! Compris, me la ferme! Elle a peut-être un mauvais caractère (Arrête de te répéter et continue!), *ignore sa remarque* mais elle est mignonne come tout, adorable, j'adore ce qu'elle est au naturelle, elle est ma Hime-sama! C'est gentil, Len, mais, si je te dis que tu vas rester surpris de ce que je vais faire! Hein? Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire. Au début, je resta surpris mais je me laissa faire, je l'aime après tout, on entendait les autres crié, je m'en foutais à vrai dire, je suis assez grand pour décider! Après que l'on se soit séparée, on était rouge comme une tomate, tous les deux, mais, ça ne s'arrêta pas là, il pris mes mains dans les sienens et m'embrassa, je disais rien, car je le savais, il ne pouvait tout simplement rester là, sans me prouver que lui aussi m'aimait autant que moi je l'aime!^^


End file.
